Rivalries
by Filmstar xXx
Summary: Claire loves Gymnastics. what if she gets an offer which could change her life forever. How will Monica treat her? Will Claire and Eve still become friends? How will she feel towards Shane? Rated T for language and sexual content later on. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Bit of background. Claire is 17 and lives in Texas already. Everything else should be explained. If not, ask me ;)**

I cannot believe him!

Brandon _knew _I was underage, yet he still tried to move in on me!

That is just sick. It's times like this that I wish my brother was still here. Michael was picked for the American Gymnastic squad two years ago. Since then, I have only seen him twice. Once after the Olympic games, the other was 6 months ago when he injured his ankle.

So here I was, at my Gym at 11:00pm on a Friday night. My parents own this Gym and personally trained myself and Michael along with other students.

I concentrated on the vault and ran. I ran full pelt towards the vault and completed a Yurchenko with triple twist. To my pleasure, I landed perfectly.

I hear claps echo around the empty hall. I turned and saw my mum and little sister Miranda (or Mir as I call her) applauding me from the stands. I smiled and jogged over to them.

"Hey sweetheart. Is everything ok?" asks my mum with a small smile.

I nod and reply "Everything is fine. Just needed to think."

"Can I tell her mum. Please?" Mir was practically bouncing up and down. Even though she is 15 and two years younger than me, she still towered over me. It was a little depressing to be honest. Mum gave her permission to speak and Mir turned to me.

"The American Olympic Gymnast team needs a new female. Mikey has recommended you, and they are coming to watch you train and test work with you tomorrow." She was squeeling by the end of it but I stood there in shock.

Finally, a grin spread over my face and I was jumping around with my mum and sister on cloud nine.

I decided to go to bed, so I was fully rested for tomorrow.

**The next day**

I was running on pure adrenaline. When I was in practice, very little could distract me, especially some talent scouts for the best team in the country. I started on the beam, my worst apparatus, and worked around to the uneven bars, floor and finally the vault.

Once I had performed enough moves in each section I took a break and grabbed an energy drink. Two tall gentlemen and a posh looking woman approached me.

"Good afternoon Claire, my name is Amelie, this is Oliver," she pointed to the hippie-styled man who merely nodded his head at me, "and this is Myrnin, "she pointed to the younger man. He extended his hand in front of him, which I shook.

"We are the scouts and coaches for the American Gymnast team. I am the founder of the team if you like, created it, manage it, make sure everyone is safe and happy," I nodded weakly, shocked they had even come over to talk to me.

"Oliver is my second in command and is the coach for the boy's team, and Myrnin here is the coach for the girl's team. I must say, so far we are very impressed." Amelie says with a warm smile.

_Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!_

"Wow, um thank you ma'am, really."

"Well if it is ok with you Claire, I would like to work with you before making a final decision," Myrnin says with hope in his eyes. I nod my head in approval and he leads me to the beam.

He turns to me and smiles, "How are tour pirouettes on beam? I daw you make a single turn, how are you on doubles?"

"A little shaky," I reply, "They seem to be a fifty/fifty."

"Well then, lets train." Myrnin laughs a gentle chuckle, but he is far from gentle. I can defiantly say he pushed me to my limits by the end of the session.

"I'm impressed little Claire," I look at him slightly confused as I drink a protein shake Mir made me. "Not one of the girls on the squad can keep up with my training sessions without complaining. Or collapsing for that matter. Tell me, how often do you work on your stamina?"

"Well, um, maybe around an hour of running in the morning along with sit ups, push ups, the usual, and um, half an hour for the cool down." I answer staring at his face waiting for the reaction.

"Huh, the same as Michael," he murmurs. Before I can respond he walks away and talks to Amelie and Oliver. Finally they walk over with my mum and dad to where I am stretching out my muscles on the mats.

"Well," states Amelie, "I am proud to say that if you want it, you have made the team."

Everything passed in a blur. I remember thanking them, mum offered to make them dinner and dad suggested they stay the night since it was late. Myrnin and I became close in that time. He helped me pack, talked with me, but most of all, he told me about the new Gym I would be training in.

To say I was excited would be a major understatement.

The following morning, we drove to the airport to board the private jet. The flight lasted two hours during which time I was told about me schedule – train everyday for 5 hours a day with an hour of schooling Monday through Friday. Not too bad in my opinion.

The plane landed and I walked off to see a special someone waiting for me. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"MICHAEL!"

**So what did you think? Please let me know if I should continue. Thank. :D xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

"_Oh come on baby" he whispered in my ear, "You know you want me to." His hand started to slide up my bare legs up to the bottom of my shorts. _

"_Brandon, stop it!" I slapped his hand away. _

"_Oh come on, Claire, stop being such a prude. You know Mikey would have wanted this." His hand was playing with the button of my shorts. It came undone with a pop and his hand went beneath the material. _

_Before I could respond, his lips were attacking mine. And I mean attacking, it was rough and forceful. Finally I managed to push him back yelling, "What the fuck, Mikey may have been your best friend but he is my brother, he wouldn't allow you to do this."_

_I was shaking with anger, tears swelling in my eyes. Without saying another word, I turned and ran for the Gym to let off steam._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned as my alarm woke me up. Not that I had the best sleep anyway. But I refused to think about that on my first day of training.

As excitement flooded through me, I jump out of bed, shut off my alarm and took a quick shower. I searched my suitcase (which I hadn't unpacked yet) and found my pink and black leotard, some black jogging pants a pink zip-up hoodie and ran out of my room.

By the time Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver, Michael and I arrived at the new home we would be living in, all the other gymnasts living here were already in bed.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen when I ran into a wall of muscle. A hand grabbed me before I fell to the ground.

"You need to watch where you're going" the voice snarled. I snatched my hand back and mumbled a sorry. At that time, Michael decided to show up behind me "Fuck off Jason," he hissed. Michael pulled me over to the corner table.

He told me about everyone in the kitchen. There was Michael, obviously, the guy I ran into was called Jason – moody and a loner, a small blond called James, a tall, overly bulky guy called Richard – who had a sister who was the 'star' and finally was a well-built brunette with a slight tan who was called Shane.

For the girls team there was a girl called Eve, who wore heavy black makeup, black leotard and had black hair, the girl in yellow with honey coloured hair was called Gina, the girl in green with bleach blond hair was Jennifer and the last girl in the squad was a tall, dark haired girl. She was beautiful and she knew it.

"Yeah, don't get on the wrong side of her. She is a bitch. She made the last girl leave." Michael said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Why? What did she do?" I questioned, wondering how someone could willingly leave something like the Olympic Gymnast squad.

"Well," he whispered, "her, Gina and Jennifer – her followers, kept telling Ysandre that she was fat and couldn't make it as a pro gymnast anymore." He paused and I looked at him confused. Michael sighed and continued, "She became bulimic and the bitches put things in her food to make her weak. She became too weak to train and was sent home."

I gasped, "But why-"

"Monica saw her as a threat. She was too good and was gonna steal her spots in the team events." Interrupted a girl who sat next to us eating a Kiwi, "Hi, I'm Eve."

She stuck out a hand as I mumbled my name in return. Before we could start any small talk Amelie walked into the room.

"The tutor is absent today so his lesson time will be filled with more workout time today. Now you have 3 minutes until Myrnin and Oliver want to see you in the gym." With that order, she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Everyone suddenly wolfed down the rest of their breakfast and ran out of the room. Eve grabbed my hand and pulled me to the gym telling me "You don't want to be late. When they say three minutes, they mean three minutes."

We ran across the back garden (which Is more like a field) and into the practise gym. We were on time.

Oliver stepped forward, "We will be working on your strength and stamina today. And I mean all day." The other girls besides me and even some of the boys groaned. Oliver gave them a death stare and carried on talking. "We are gonna start off with running since its a nice day, so I want everyone out on the field. NOW!"

Everyone jumped, then scrambled outside.

Half an hour later, Michael, Shane, Richard, and I were still running. Gina had thrown up after 15 minutes, Jennifer following suit at 20. Eve pulled a muscle, Monica said she 'twisted an ankle', James had an asthma attack and Jason just gave up.

Me, I was fine, a little breathless but fine.

"Ok, you four can stop." Called Myrnin from the centre of the field. We all walked over to him, to where he had a CD player. We were sipping water whilst shining with sweat whilst he explained what we were to do next. "We are moving onto sit ups. Grab a mat and settle down."

Once we were settled, we began doing sit-ups to the music. This was gonna be a long day.

**Sorry for not updating. My mum has been in and out of hospital for a while and I have started college. Please don't diss the story though. How did I do? Who do you guys think I should pair Claire up with? I want you ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

Saying that I hurt was a serious understatement. I mean I had managed to keep up with the long hours of training this morning, but now that we had stopped for lunch, my muscles were screaming at me.

I sat with Eve and Michael eating my fruit salad. They were talking about who the coaches would be putting in to the local competition next month.

"Well, let's not kid ourselves," stated Eve, biting a chunk of pineapple before continuing, "Monica is blatantly gonna get picked for the girls team."

Michael sighed, "We know that Eve, I mean who do you think the other one will be? They send two boys and two girls."

"The boys will be you and Shane this year, you have really made Oliver proud recently."

"OK, if you say so, but for the girls I bet Claire will be picked." As soon as Michael said this, I gasped. It wasn't the smartest thing to do considering I had just taken a mouthful of water.

Whilst I sat their coughing a lung up, Amelie walked into the room. "Hope your all fed and watered, Coaches are waiting in the gym to start training this afternoon. You have 5 minutes." With the instructions said, she turned on her heel and walked off.

Not wanting to be late, I stood up, grabbed a new bottle of water and walked to the gym with Eve and Michael.

Myrnin was waiting by the uneven bars whilst Oliver was waiting by the pummel horse. We went our separate ways and waited for our instructions.

"I will be working with you individually on this whilst the rest of you practice elsewhere. I will start with Claire. You are dismissed." With that, the girls left me alone with Myrnin.

"Hello little Claire, how are you settling in?" he asked, sounding generally curious.

"Um, ok I think. I'm looking forward to this though." I gave a nervous giggle and started to put on my grips and chalk up my hands.

"Good, I'm glad. Now what level are you on?"

"Well, I'm on level C but my dad was gonna start teaching me the Geinger around now," I told him, ready for the challenge. We spent a good 45 minutes working on my techniques for my moves as well as learning a D level move. Finally my arms were becoming too tired to grip onto the bar and we called it off.

"Well done Claire, we will continue working on the Geinger and try to get you learning a Tkatchev in no time. Take a break and then practice on anything." He smiled warmly at me before calling Gina over for her turn.

I spent most of the afternoon training on vault with Eve and Michael. But with half an hour left I decided to work on my stretches on the mats. I was sitting in box splits when a shadow appeared over me.

I looked up to see the gut I remembered as Shane. I was staring at his eyes, his hair his muscles when I realised what he must be seeing.

A mess.

I looked away when he sat next to me stretching out his hamstrings, still staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, fuelled by embarrassment.

He simply glared at me and muttered something under his breath. This irked me. I called him an asshole, stood up and started to walk away. I heard a growl and he next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall.

"What did you call me?" he hissed. I was scared. I realised that Michael was next to me trying to calm his friend down, but I wasn't working.

"I called you am asshole. The least you can do is say what you're thinking to my face instead of muttering it to yourself." I was angry now ready for a fight, but instead he released me and turned to walk away.

He hesitated before saying "I said, Monica may have some serious competition." With that he walked away.

Michael waited until Shane had walked over to Monica before turning to me. I could see he was about to say something but I just held up my hand and walked off towards my room.

I was about to enter the hallway when I heard a voice.

"Mon, just take her seriously ok?" It was Shane and he was talking about me.

"Don't worry, baby. I will take care of her." That must be Monica. Her voice was sleazy and made me want to vomit from her fake sweetness. By the way she was talking to Shane made me think they were probably sleeping together. I peeked around the corner and saw Monica's hands rubbing his chest, one of which, were slowly making its way down to his groin.

"Don't hurt her Monica." Shane warned as he pushed her hand away. "We need her for the Olympics."

"Come back to my room ok?" she begged him. Slowly he nodded and she led him away.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. What did Shane mean by don't hurt her? I remembered my conversation with Michael this morning about the previous competitor, Ysandre.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked to my room opening the door I saw a face I thought I had left behind with a smirk on his face.

"Brandon, what are you doing here?!"

**OOH, Brandon is back. What do you think is gonna happen? Tell me your thoughts!**

**All gymnastic moves are on my profile with links. In case you are interested. **

**SOBIA: I have read your review and I love your suggestions. I have also read the review for Nightmares Bite. Was wondering if you could elaborate on your suggestion for that as give me more for this one. **


	4. Chapter 4

**MPOV**

I was a little worried that Claire hadn't come out of her room yet. Training had finished over an hour ago and I knew that she was upset. Even worse, I knew what she could do when she was in this state.

I bumped into Eve in the corridor and she was hysterical.

"Hey, hey," I soothed, "what's wrong Eve?"

"Sh-she n-n-needs some he-lp" she managed to stutter just as I heard Shane banging on a door. I ran around the corner to see it was Claire's room.

"What the fuck you doing man?" I yelled tackling him to the ground, thinking he was scaring her by trying to break in.

"Her door is locked and she is crying, it doesn't sound good!" he shouted back. I scrambled up and listened to the door. True enough, her sobs were coming through, though somewhat muffled. I started to knock saying calmly "Claire? Answer me sweetheart, you ok?"

"Move out the way," Shane looked menacing as he backed up.

"Why should we even care if she's upset? So what? It's not our problem!" Monica whined. That was the final straw.

Eve lunged at her and smacked her round the face sending her to the floor. Seconds later, a scream came from behind the door.

**CPOV**

I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked to my room opening the door I saw a face I thought I had left behind with a smirk on his face.

"Brandon, what are you doing here?!"

"Hello sweetheart, thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" Brandon's smile scared me and I stood frozen as he stood up and smacked me around the face. As I fell down I felt my head hit the bedside table before everything went black.

When I awoke, I realised two things. One, I was in my underwear, two, I was gagged and tied at the ankles and wrists. I had somehow been moved to my bed and the alarm clock next to me said I had blacked out for almost an hour. I looked at the figure standing in front of me as he held a blade from my shaver and began to cry.

"Hush hush now Claire. I think we need to ...sort some things out." He climbed on the bed and straddled my hips. Sobs racked my body but this just angered him further. He lent down so his chest was on mine and whispered, "Every time you misbehave, I will add a scar to your body. Understood?" he asked whilst gently stoking the old scars on my wrists.

Being Michael's best friend, Brandon knew about how I used to cut myself when me and my ex, Magnus, used to fight. I used to see it as a way to release my anger and hurt.

When I didn't answer him he gave me a few 'tut's before sliding the razor across my wrist. I cried in pain which was muffled by the gag. I could feel the warm liquid spill over my wrists and down my arms, knowing that it was bad just by the amount of blood covering my arms.

The doorknob twisted and I heard Eve call out to me. "Go on," whispered Brandon, "cry out and let her know something is wrong." As he finished his sentence, he raised an arm and backhanded me hard enough to twinge my neck. I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Now, I am gonna take what I wanted the other night and you won't stop me." Looking into his eyes I could tell he wasn't messing around. By this time another voice had joined Eve and started pounding on the door.

He tried kissing my neck and chest a few times but when I squirmed away from him he added more lacerations to my wrists before adding one on the right side of my ribs. "I really do love it when you struggle," he murmured as he licked some blood from the fresh cut. I could hear Michael outside the door trying to call out to me, but I couldn't do much and my vision was a little fuzzy around the edge from the blood loss.

One of his hands, the hand without the razor, made its way into my turquoise lacy underwear and rubbed hard. I had been involved in foreplay before, back when I was with Magnus, and I knew that it shouldn't feel like this. This hurt. I cried out as he pushed three fingers inside of me and violently started to move them back and forth. He removed the gag and lowered his head to capture my lips but I lifted my head with such force and head butted him in the jaw.

"You little Bitch" he growled as he slashed the metal deeply into wrist bringing the blade along my forearm. Without the gag, I screamed out the pain broke open and Shane came tumbling through.

**SPOV**

I heard the scream and ran full pelt at the door. It splintered open and the sight before me made my blood boil. Michael who had followed me in growled and ran at the stranger. After tackling him to the floor, he began punching the guy full out. I turned to Eve and yelled at her to run and find Oliver and the others, before grabbing some towels and rushing to Claire's side.

Seeing her eyes had started to roll back, I started to lightly pat her cheeks "Come on, Claire, stay with me," Her eyes shot back towards me and I reached forwards to undo the knots holding her still. "OK, this might hurt but I need to apply pressure to your cuts." I tried to sound soothing and I think it worked because she answered me with a nod.

I leant forward pressing the towels hard onto her wrists, hearing her gasp and seeing more tears run down her face.

Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin walked in to the room and set to work immediately. Myrnin walked over to Michael and pulled him off the stranger and out of the room to calm down. Oliver went to the boy, dragged him out of the room by his hair whilst on the phone to the police, and Amelie walked straight over to me and Claire.

"Shane you have done well. I need you to keep her talking whilst I try to do something with the wounds until the ambulance arrives." I nodded not taking my eyes off Claire's for a second as she wrapped some bandages around Claire's wrists.

"So, um, how did you get into gymnastics?" I asked.

"My mum and dad taught me and Michael. They own a gym and are the trainers." Her voice was weak but I could hear it which was good.

"That's cool, so gymnastics ad been your life huh?"

She nodded before saying "I love Louis Smith from the English team." There was a faint smile on her lips as she said that and I feigned hurt.

"How rude! I'm better than him."

"I didn't say you weren't." I almost wanted to believe she was flirting and was about to comment back but the paramedics came in. They approached the bed but Claire scrambled back, clearly not comfortable with the strange men.

Amelie spoke calmly to her telling her that the men were here to help, Claire looked at me for conformation and I nodded immediately.

"Stay with me?" I barely heard her whisper but whispered back 'sure' to calm her down.

The older of the paramedics slowly took a step forward and knelt down so make her feel more comfortable.

"Hello Claire, my name is Dave and this is Daniel," he said pointing at the other man. "We are here to help you but we need to take you to a hospital." Claire remained still as she stared at the man. He continued, "Now with the amount of stairs, we couldn't bring a stretcher up here, would you be OK to walk?" I repeated to the question when I saw she wouldn't answer Dave. Slowly she nodded.

Claire took my outstretched hand and stood but almost to fall right away. Dave moved forward to help carry her but I felt her grip tighten to my shirt so I picked her up bridal style. I followed the paramedics downstairs with Claire gripping my shirt like there was no tomorrow. I felt a little awkward seeing as Claire was still in her underwear, which made her look superhot.

_Snap out of it Shane, she is injured. His is a serious matter._

We made it to the truck and I sat in the back with Claire in my lap. Dave gave me a blanket to wrap around her shoulders and settled back for the ride. I didn't remove my arms since she hadn't asked me to and they felt natural there. The whole ride Claire holding my shirt the other drawing patterns on my chest and stomach, which soothed us both until we reached the hospital.

**Sorry about late update, there are reasons but I made this chapter long to make up for it. Hope you like it. **

**Please review. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shane POV**

The paramedics were in a panic when we arrived at the hospital. Claire had passed out just before reaching the hospital and was taken into a room which I wasn't allowed in. I sat on a comfy chair waiting to get some sort of news.

I was waiting about 20 minutes when a terrified scream came through the doors. I stood up trying to get a look inside but a nurse rushed out asking if my name was Shane. When I nodded she looked relieved and ushered me inside to Claire's bed.

"We need to stitch some of her wounds but she won't let us near her. You need to calm her down so we can tend to them." A Doctor said, just before I reached her side.

"Why don't you just put her under?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"We don't have time to find out what she is allergic to and with the amount of blood she had lost, we need to treat her now."

I just nodded and walked over to a still screaming Claire. As soon as she saw me, she jumped off the bed and hid behind me.

It took me another 5 minutes to calm her down and sit her on the bed again. I held her hand the entire time like she asked whilst the doctors stitched her back up. Eventually she nodded off but every time I tried to remove my hand from hers she would jump awake. Soon I settled on the bed next to her and fell into a calm sleep.

**Claire POV**

When I awoke, I felt a body next to mine. I started to freak out thinking Brandon had taken me away with him. I soon relaxed realising that it was Shane lying beside me. He

Slowly opened his eyes and stared at me for a few moments. He cleared his throat before mumbling a sorry about being so close to me and gets off the bed.

I was about to answer when all the gymnastic team burst through the doors to my room.

**Michael POV**

After being pulled out of Claire's room by force, I broke down big time. Crying about how my baby sister should of been able to trust him so save her, about how Brandon was supposed to b my friend, about how I let her down.

"Michael, listen to me," Myrnin spoke in a calm voice, "you need to calm down. You're not helping Claire by being this emotional wreck. Now, Shane went with Claire to the hospital, Amelie, Oliver and I are heading over there in the morning when we will be allowed to see her. You can come with us, now get some rest."

My tears had become hiccups and I nodded my head to show my understanding.

On my way back to my room I met Eve in the corridor.

"Hey, I thought you could use some company tonight," said Eve, though it came out more as a question, asking my permission.

See, the thing is, Eve and I had been sneaking around together for the past two months or so. We didn't want anyone to find out in case we broke up and people took sides. But I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore.

I stepped forward and gently placed my hands on either side of her face, pressing my lips lightly to hers.

"I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you," I said, keeping my lips near hers, "I want you stay with me," she looked happy but worried about what this might lead to. "I don't want to have a good fuck ok, I just . . . I just need to have some . . . company."

She nodded her head relief flooding her eyes.

This could be the start of a true relationship.

The next morning we all got ready for the 5 minute trip to the hospital.

When we entered Claire's room, both Shane and Claire looked like they had just woken up. I slowly walked up to Claire, noticing how Claire's hand tightened around Shane's.

"Hey," I said, my voice shaking with worry.

Her mouth moved to form a 'hey' but there was no sound behind it.

"Shane, baby," Monica's voice echoed around the room, "Why don't we give her some privacy. Don't you think she would want that after Brandon?"

Shane started to stand up but Claire whimpered, her eyes begging him to stay. He sat back down, squeezing her hand with reassurance.

"I think I should stay. Claire needs me." Shane never looked away from Claire as he spoke.

"W-what? You're choosing that skank over me?"

Shane stood up and whirled around. "Don't you ever call her that. You can be so goddamn -"

"Wait a sec," I questioned, interrupting Shane, "How did you know Brandon's name Monica?" asking her this question set her on edge and she didn't answer for a few minutes.

"I . . . I read Claire's journal and found his name and I ass hmm c er." Her words trailed into murmers and I didn't catch the end.

"You what? What did you do?"

"I read what he did to her and I invited him down to pay her a visit."

"How could you? You –"

I was cut off when I heard Shane yell Claire's name.

I looked over to see her machines going wild. Doctors rushed into the room and surrounded my sister.

"Shane, you need to calm her down again. Talk to her now," the nurse instructed while they set something into her drip.

Shane immediately started talking soothing words about showing her his home one day, and Monica wasn't having any of it.

"Shane, Leave her alone. You should come talk to me! I'm your girlfriend!"

Shane just ignored her and carried on talking to Claire. "Get her out of here?" yelled a doctor, who was treating Claire.

Gina took the still yelling Monica out of the room. As soon as the shouts were muffled Claire's breathing started to slow down.

"I need everyone to clear out. Sorry." The doctor spoke calmly but with authority.

"I'm her brother, can't I stay?" I asked, a pleading note in my voice.

"I thought-" he pointed at Shane who was still speaking to Claire

"Oh no, that's my best friend. He saved her life. I owe him everything," I finished in a whisper. The doctor just nodded his head allowing me to stay and walked out of the room.

I walked over to Claire's sleeping body and grabbed the spare chair that was beside her bed. I dragged it away from the bed a little in order not to scare her when she woke up, and got myself comfy.

**Brandons POV**

Wow, I owe my dad a lot.

Thanks to him, I have been set free by two people who 'work' for him. I breathe the cool night air and set off down the street.

A plan started to formulate in my mind.

I needed to get rid of Shane.

I wanted to get my Claire back.

I was _going_ to get my Claire back.


	6. Chapter 6

C6 ClairePOV

It had been a few packed days since I was admitted to hospital and I was finally back home. Because I only felt fully comfortable around Shane, and I had to stay away from Monica as much as possible to reduce stress, I had moved into Shane's room on the male side of the gym house. I was sleeping in Michaels bed (him and Shane share a double room) whilst Michael was staying in my room.

I just had the sexiest shower ever. I imagined Shane was in there with me, touching me in places he dared to venture (although it was my hand). I stepped out with a smile on my face and a in my step. By the time I was ready to exit the bathroom, it had been another 20 minutes.

I walked out of the rooms en suite in my towel because I forgot my change of clothes, and walked right into a wall of bare muscle. Arms circled around my waist to keep me upright and I looked up into the face of the sexy Shane Collins. Knowing it was his arms that were wrapped around me made me relax into him.

With my arms holding up my towel I could feel myself being drawn towards Shane. I knew my body was leaning towards him and my head was tilted by head back so I was looking at him. I could see his head lowering towards me.

We were almost there.

I began to shut my eyes.

I could feel his breath.

Knock, knock, knock. The door burst open to reveal Michael.

Me and Shane separated before Mikey saw us and I took this time to take him in.

"Sorry to interrupt, forgot to pack my shower stuff." Was all Mikey said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Looking at Shane, I saw he was just in his black trackies, with a bare chest and . . . God, he looked HOT. Mikey exited the bathroom holding his new toilet bag.

I could feel the sexual tension between me and Shane rapidly rising. Mickey then turned to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine,"

"How are you feeling sleeping in here?"

"Fine"

"If you are feeling better, could I have a hug?" this was asked kind off sheepishly.

I was about to say 'not yet' when Shane spoke.

"For fuck sake Mike," he interrupted, "Can she get some privacy and get dressed. She's not gonna hug you when she is in a towel."

"Right, er, sorry, my bad." With that he turned and left the room. Immediately I turned and ran into Shanes arms and smashed my lips onto his.

His lips were soft and sweet but urgent and passionate. I felt love, passion and desire all through this simple kiss. His lips parted slightly and we thrust our tongues in each other's mouths. He backs us up towards his bed and lowered me down to the bed. I let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure and that was a mistake.

"Oh my God, Claire, I am so sorry I thought since you started this you were ok with me you know . . . with you . . . intimately."

With that Shane turned around and left the room.

I sat there for about half an hour thinking things through. I had no idea what went wrong.

At about 6 pm I realised what went wrong with me and Shane.

I gasped.

He must of thought that the gasp meant I wasn't ready or I was scared or something.

God, I am stupid.

I sat on my bed waiting for Shane to come back to the room. Just as was about to die of boredom, Shane opened the door.

I realised he was staring at me because I was in my underwear. Only my underwear.

"Shane" I took steps towards him, trapping him between myself and the door, "I don't understand why you ran off earlier. I didn't gasp for a bad reason. I was gasping because I loved it. I love your body on mine, your kisses, your touch, your feel,"

I was cut off with him slamming his lips against mine and swapping our position so I was against the door.

"I'm not gentle, I'm not the lover that you want Claire, I'm fucked up,"

"You don't think I'm not fucked up too? I want you, please?"

Instead of answering, Shane simply lay on my bed and opened my arms and let me join him where we both fell into a restful sleep.

Shane POV

When I woke up, my face was covered in silk brown hair. I snuggled in closer to kiss her shoulder only it woke Claire up, as she wriggled she pressed her but into my 'morning glory'. She giggled.

She has such a cute giggle.

"I take that isn't excitement for school this morning." Claire mumbled.

"Don't remind me," I replied still kissing her back. Great school this morning. We had a few days off for Claire to get comfortable again though we still did training, it was only us two. Now have to go back to regular days. Joy.

Today was a science day and I knew Claire would love it. Her best subject was science back in her old school and she couldn't wait to start it up again. She rolled over after looking at the alarm clock.

"You wanna shower first or shall I?" Claire spoke into my chest with no conviction of getting up.

"Um, you? You take forever so you can go first. I'll pack our gym stuff." She gasped with fake shock and hit my shoulder. I smashed my lips to hers and kissed her with so much passion.

Claire finally pulled away and said "Shane, what about Monica? I mean you are technically still with her?"

There was a knock at our door and Shane, being the most decent, went to answer it. "Hey Mikey."

"Hey Shane, hey Claire. How you doing today?" he asked her.

"Better, fingers crossed you'll be able to touch me soon," Claire replied with a smile. "What you got in your hands?"

"Oh, I brought you two some food. Its late and we are needed in class in half an hour."

"So why are you bringing it to us?" I asked.

"Oh, I am going to my room to pack my gym stuff so I thought I should stop by.

I nodded my head to show I was convinced and took the food and Michael disappeared down the hall.

"Go shower ill pack," I told her smoothly, knowing full well I will pack her turquoise and black leotard, it make her look so hot (**on profile)**. I packed her leotard and our American trackies and my green one with my own trackies.

Once we were both ready, me in jeans and Claire in shorts, we headed down to science eating our breakfast on the way.

We sat down and Claire turned to me, "Why is Monica staring at me? I mean more than normal?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Um, when I disappeared yesterday, I um broke up with her."

**Dun dun dun.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, loads of shit going down. **

**What's Monica gonna do? How will Shane and claries relationship be? Let me know your ideas**


End file.
